Ideales utópicos
by Tar Sulion
Summary: Susan Bones creía que su hombre ideal debía reunir ciertas cualidades que la hicieran sentirse atraída por él. Sin embargo, su mejor amigo le haría entender cuán equivocada estaba. Escrito para el reto "Canciones que inspiran" del foro "First Generation: The story before books". Basada en una canción de Daniela.


**Disclaimer:** Nada que pertenezca a Harry Potter es de mi propiedad. La canción en la que se basa este relato tampoco lo es. Pertenece a una intérprete chilena muy poco conocida que responde al imaginativo y espectacular nombre de Daniela (léase en tono sarcástico).

**Aviso:** Este fic participa en el reto "Canciones que inspiran" del foro "First Generation: The story before books".

* * *

**Ideales utópicos**

_Acto I: La recompensa por una larga espera_

El amor era difícil de hallar. Al menos lo era para la mayoría del mundo. Muchos creían que era cuestión de esperar y esperar por la persona indicada. Pero, ¿quién decidía eso? ¿Cuál era la definición de "persona indicada"? Pues había más de seis mil millones de definiciones de lo que podría ser. Había condiciones muy laxas, otras muy estrictas, pero de manera invariable, comprendía una lista de características específicas. Y Susan Bones no era diferente a las tantas millones de mujeres que poblaban el mundo.

En su caso, lo que había esculpido su lista de cualidades era una canción. De una forma misteriosa, sentía que esos eran los requisitos que debía cumplir su hombre ideal. Sin embargo, su suerte en el amor era un desastre. Cada vez que salía con un chico que parecía estar de acuerdo con sus ideales, siempre existía un detalle que lo arruinaba todo. Casi siempre eran nimiedades; o era muy alto, muy bajo, hablaba en tono soprano, no se comportaba en la mesa, se revolvía demasiado el cabello… esa clase de cosas. Susan estaba descorazonada. En sus vigilias reflexionaba acerca de la existencia de su hombre. ¿Acaso existía? Y si así fuese, ¿dónde estaba? ¿Estaría soltero, o ya tendría pareja? Este último pensamiento la deprimió mucho.

Al día siguiente, conoció a un chico bien parecido y que podría ser un potencial candidato. Susan no quería cometer errores esa vez y consultó con su mejor amigo. Él podría no ser una eminencia en el sutil arte de las citas, pero siempre era una buena fuente de consejos basados en el sentido común.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte esta vez, Susan? —inquirió Ernie McMillan, un tipo de aspecto fornido y maneras pomposas—. Espero que no hayas conocido a otro chico.

La mirada de su mejor amiga era elocuente.

—Ah, qué diablos. Mira, si quieres tener una cita exitosa, no te preocupes si él tiene un detalle que no te guste. Has rechazado a tipos cuya única falla era tener un lunar en el lugar equivocado. Lo que tienes que preguntarte es si puedes convivir con ello.

—No puedo convivir con defectos que me repugnan —se defendió Susan con tozudez—. Y no tengo el tiempo para decidir si puedo aceptarlos o no.

Ernie exhaló, buscando paciencia. Susan lo demandaba.

—¿Cuánto tiempo has estado buscando a tu chico ideal?

—Por siglos.

—No eres la única —dijo Ernie razonablemente—. Yo también tengo problemas para hallar pareja, pero no ando por ahí acosando a cuanta chica se me cruce. Soy paciente. Sé que, cuando aparezca, todo el tiempo que esperé por ella habrá valido la pena.

Susan salió del café donde desayunó con un extraño pensamiento zumbando en su cabeza. No era tanto el hecho que Ernie también estaba pasando por lo mismo que ella, sino que su paciencia. ¿Valdrá la pena la espera? Pues Ernie lo sabía mejor que muchas personas.

_Acto II: De acero y de seda_

La situación era surreal. Hace dos horas, Susan estuvo disfrutando de un agradable almuerzo, pero ahora corría por su vida, perseguida por un grupo de violadores. El hombre con el que estaba almorzando tenía una desagradable sorpresa oculta bajo la manga. Al parecer, así era como la banda capturaba a sus víctimas.

Susan gritaba por ayuda, pero la gente se quedaba de pie, temerosa de actuar. Podría haber transformado a sus perseguidores en una manada de cabras, pero había olvidado llevar consigo su varita. Le pareció poco inteligente llevarla en una cita, desoyendo una lección que había aprendido hace muchos años atrás, de la boca de un hombre que había pasado por peores situaciones que ella.

La casa de Ernie estaba a sólo treinta metros. No parecían treinta metros para Susan, sino una maldita maratón olímpica. Gritó. Segundos más tarde, una puerta se abrió y Ernie apareció en el umbral. Vio a Susan ser perseguida por tipos que bien podrían ser Carroñeros, y salió de inmediato a poner un alto a todo el condenado asunto.

—¡Oigan! ¡Dejen de perseguir a la señorita!

Susan siguió corriendo hasta penetrar en la seguridad de la casa de su amigo, mientras que la pandilla de violadores se detuvo. Uno de ellos extrajo un revólver de su bolsillo.

—¿Quieres que te vuele los sesos, malnacido?

—Quiero evitarte un mundo de dolor, estúpido atorrante —dijo Ernie con su voz más peligrosa—. Lárgate de aquí, o sufre las consecuencias.

El sujeto con el arma iba a jalar del gatillo cuando sintió que el revólver se le había resbalado de sus manos. Se miró sus extremidades y pegó un grito tan fuerte que espantó a las palomas que anidaban en los árboles. Estaba horrorizado. ¿Quién no lo estaría si alguien hubiese convertido sus brazos en un par de tentáculos?

—¿Alguien más quiere pasar por lo mismo que él?

El grupo se quedó de piedra. Los amigos de quien fue hechizado parecieron haber perdido la capacidad de hablar. Segundos más tarde, todos huyeron del lugar, profiriendo alaridos de horror.

Ernie guardó su varita y entró a la casa. Halló a Susan sentada en el sofá, llorando descontroladamente. La entendía a la perfección. Estuvo a punto de ser ultrajada y sabía que a ninguna mujer le gustaría pasar por esa experiencia. La abrazó sin decir palabra alguna. Dejó que se desahogara, pues ninguna palabra podría mitigar su dolor.

Susan sintió que unos brazos la estrechaban y supo que era Ernie quien estaba con ella. Siempre había estado con ella, en las buenas y en las malas. No decía nada: sólo la abrazaba. Agradeció que no pronunciara palabra. Ernie se había comportado diferente a los demás hombres que había conocido. Los eventos de su séptimo año en el colegio le hicieron una persona muy fuerte y a la vez muy delicada. Sus enemigos se encargaron de lo primero y sus amigos caídos de lo último.

Curiosamente, Susan estaba buscando a alguien que fuese así.

Y, mientras sus lágrimas amainaban, un curioso pensamiento se apoderó de ella, fortalecido por el estrecho abrazo de Ernie.

¿Podría ser?

_Acto III: Una balanza perfectamente equilibrada_

No había nada como una taza de té caliente para calmar los nervios. Susan había bebido ya varios sorbos y se sentía un poco más tranquila, pese a la experiencia de hace media hora atrás. Sin embargo, no se sentía cómoda en la casa de su mejor amigo, sobre todo después de ese pensamiento que la cruzó.

Ernie la miraba con atención. Estaba preocupado por ella, pero pudo percibir algo más en su expresión, la cual se parecía mucho a una duda. ¿Sobre qué estaría reflexionando? Esa fue la primera vez que Ernie no pudo leer a Susan. No tenía forma de saber que ella estaba pensando en cosas que jamás se le habían pasado por la cabeza.

—Tengo que irme —dijo Susan después de un prolongado y embarazoso silencio—. No… no puedo estar aquí.

Ernie sabía que Susan estaba tratando de luchar contra una insistente timidez, con muy poco éxito. Aquel defecto era, en parte, la razón de por qué ella tenía tantos problemas para conseguir pareja. Aunque alguien diría que normalmente era el hombre quien debía tomar la iniciativa en una cita, a Susan no le gustaba ser poco más que un testigo durante un almuerzo o una cena. Quería tomar decisiones, deseaba sugerir a qué lugar ir o qué comida degustar. Le molestaba ser tan sumisa, pero temía la reacción de un chico si éste viese que ella estaba tomando las riendas de una cita. Susan, como muchas mujeres, era voluble y contradictoria.

Afortunadamente, Ernie la entendía. Supo que Susan necesitaba consuelo y apoyo pero, por alguna razón, se sentía incómoda. Quizá creía que estaba abusando de su hospitalidad y de su amabilidad, pero la sola noción era ridícula. Algo más le estaba pasando a Susan.

—Bueno, si quieres irte, hazlo —repuso Ernie con amabilidad—. No te estoy atando al sillón, si eso es lo que crees.

Susan no pudo evitar sonreír. Ernie estaba actuando como lo haría su chico ideal, pero él no podía serlo. Ernie era su mejor amigo, y podría arruinar su amistad con él si le pedía que salieran juntos. El conflicto entre sus pensamientos le hizo sonrojarse.

—Es que… no quiero sonar desagradecida…

—¿Por qué creería eso? —inquirió Ernie entre risas—. Sabes que ésta es tu casa, y puedes entrar y salir a placer. Pensé que había quedado sobreentendido cuando nos juramos amistad eterna.

—Pero…

—Pero nada, Susan. ¡Vamos! Acompáñame a cenar. Hablaremos como dos buenos amigos y me vas a decir qué quieres para comer. Esta tarde, estoy a tu servicio.

Susan pudo jurar que estaba soñando. A Ernie le importaba poco o nada si ella era tímida. Aunque aquella era una cualidad propia de un amigo, Susan estaba comenzando a creer que había hallado a su hombre ideal. Él era su opuesto exacto, un tipo que se manejaba por la vida con soltura, mientras que ella era una chica que daba cada paso con tiento. Alguien había dicho en alguna ocasión que los opuestos se atraían. Susan pensaba que ese dicho era un cliché.

Pero esa noche aprendería que los clichés no eran necesariamente ciertos.

_Acto IV: Mariposas en el estómago_

Ernie fue fiel a su palabra. Susan se armó de coraje y tomó su primera decisión durante una cita. Bueno, esa no era exactamente una cita, pero se parecía mucho a una. Como consecuencia, se sintió muy satisfecha con su cordero asado al jugo con papas doradas.

—No eres muy exigente con tus peticiones —dijo Ernie a modo de desafío. Susan crispó un poco los puños.

—Es que yo quería comer cordero.

—Pero pudiste haber elegido mejor el acompañamiento —insistió Ernie con una sonrisa de lado que desconcertó a Susan. Ella sabía que los amigos no coqueteaban entre sí, pero el gesto de Ernie consiguió sacarla de sus esquemas.

—Es la primera vez que alguien me pregunta qué quiero comer. No quería darte demasiado trabajo.

—Ningún trabajo es demasiado para Ernie McMillan —desafió Ernie con otra de sus sonrisas de lado—. Pensé que ya lo sabías.

Susan bufó.

—Siempre has sido grandilocuente, pero puedo soportarte —repuso Susan, siguiendo el juego de su mejor amigo—. Si no lo hiciera, no seríamos amigos.

Luego de eso, la conversación discurrió por derroteros más triviales, pero eso no impidió que ambos amigos pasaran un buen rato, entre copas de vino tinto y carne jugosa y bien cocida. Sin embargo, Susan se llevó una sorpresa mayúscula cuando vio a Ernie encender su gramófono y poner un disco de aspecto gastado y antiguo.

La música sonó y el dueño de casa hizo un gesto, tan teatral como pomposo, con el propósito de invitar a Susan a mover un poco las piernas. Por un momento, la invitada no supo cómo cuernos reaccionar, pero juzgó que no cometería ningún crimen al bailar con su mejor amigo.

Ninguno de los dos sabía bailar la tonada que provenía del gramófono, pero eso tenía poca importancia. Estaban pasando un buen momento de todos modos, y después de diez minutos de pisotones, risas y movimientos dignos de un borracho, Ernie y Susan se movían con más gracia. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba uno del otro hasta más tarde.

Susan estaba un poco nerviosa. Jamás había estado a esa distancia de su mejor amigo. Era cierto que ambos llevaban tantos abrazos que era mejor no llevar la cuenta, pero en ninguno de ellos había contacto visual. En esa ocasión, la seguridad y el aplomo con el que Ernie la conducía por la sala de estar consiguieron desconcertarla. Sentía un extraño hormigueo en su estómago, como si nunca hubiese visto a su mejor amigo desde esa perspectiva. Luego, entendió algo que había estado negando, conscientemente o no. Y su reciente revelación escapó de su boca en forma de dos palabras.

—Me gustas.

Susan esperaba que aquellas palabras surtieran el efecto deseado, pues realmente se sentía atraída por Ernie, de una forma en que jamás había experimentado. Él sabía el valor de esperar por alguien que lo amase, estaba hecho de hierro y de seda a la vez, era su opuesto exacto y, por si fuera poco, estaba consiguiendo que ella sintiera mariposas en el estómago. Podría deberse a la incomodidad de mirar a Ernie directamente a los ojos, pero las sensaciones estaban allí, y no las podía negar.

—¿Perdón?

Susan detuvo su danza, mirando a Ernie sin entender.

—Dije que me gustas.

Él compuso un rostro de entendimiento y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que estés confundiendo las cosas?

Una sensación horrible se apoderó de Susan. Justo cuando creyó que había encontrado a su chico ideal.

—No estoy confundiendo nada. Me gustas. Es lo que siento.

Ernie no creía que Susan realmente se sintiera así por él. Recordó la ocasión en que ambos habían platicado acerca del tema. Susan se había mostrado muy enérgica al mencionar sus cuatro requisitos para su hombre ideal. Ernie le había sugerido que olvidara esa ridícula idea porque si lo seguía haciendo, se iba a quedar sola y triste.

—¿Es lo que sientes, o es tu cerebro quien te dijo que yo reúno todas las cualidades de tu hombre ideal?

La pregunta desarmó a Susan por completo. Ernie siguió hablando.

—Puedes tener mil requisitos, pero jamás serás feliz, pues estás olvidando el requisito más importante de todos.

Susan estaba al borde del desconsuelo. Insistía en que su mejor amigo era el indicado y que debía tenerlo. En ese momento, no había otra persona en el mundo más que Ernie. Luego, frenó sus pensamientos en seco. Se dio cuenta que no estaba actuando como una chica, sino como una especie de depredador, focalizado en la presa y sólo en la presa.

—¿Cuál es?

—Esa persona tiene que amarte, o nada tendrá sentido —repuso Ernie con seriedad—. Yo no siento lo mismo por ti, nunca podré darte lo que tanto quieres, simplemente porque no te amo. Jamás podré verte como otra cosa más que una amiga. Espero que lo entiendas. Pocas cosas son más dolorosas que un amor no correspondido.

Susan tenía preparadas como mil razones para justificar su reciente atracción por su mejor amigo, pero no anticipó las palabras de Ernie. Quería llorar, quería tumbarse sobre una cama y vaciar sus ojos de lágrimas, pero una cosa permaneció en piedra: Ernie tenía razón. Podría exigir mil cosas en un hombre o unas pocas, pero si esa persona no la amaba, no tenía sentido seguir dándose de cabezazos contra la pared. Por enésima vez, agradeció que Ernie McMillan fuese su mejor amigo, pues le había quitado la venda de los ojos.

—Gracias —musitó Susan, limpiándose las lágrimas.

—Pues para eso están los amigos —repuso Ernie, quien volvió a invitarla a bailar con un gesto muy teatral—. Y ahora, ¿te parece si continuamos con lo que dejamos a medias?

Susan asintió con vehemencia y siguió bailando con su mejor amigo. Desde ese momento en adelante, jamás volvió a declarársele.

Dos meses más tarde, los consejos de Ernie rindieron sus frutos.

* * *

**Nota del Autor:** Bueno, aquí está mi segunda respuesta al reto. Espero que no les parezca muy pasteloso, porque si es así, bueno, creo que deberé hacerme un haraquiri literario.

La canción en la que me basé para escribir este relato se llama "Alguien como tú" (y creo que tengo un fic que se llama así, un Oliver/Cho no apto para diabéticos, pero que no se basa en la canción) y habla, en resumen, de las cualidades que debe tener el hombre ideal de la protagonista. Como dije en mi post, es la primera cantante (y canción) que me gustó y todavía la conservo en mi PC cada vez que me ataca la nostalgia (o pienso en mi novia). Enfoqué la temática de una forma un poco diferente, pues no creo que el amor se reduzca a si una persona tiene determinadas cualidades o no y que, al final, lo que importa es que una pareja se ame y se acepte.

No sé si tendré tiempo para una última respuesta al reto, pero haré un esfuerzo.

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
